


Red Ribbon

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-23
Updated: 2000-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: On Feb. 13, RayK tries to figure out what to get Fraser for Valentine's Day.





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Red Ribbon

 

Title: Red Ribbon  
By: Tara Blue  
Disclaimer: Neither Ray nor Fraser belong to me. I really don't think  
any one thought they did.  
Rating: R at the very worse.  
Notes: Written as a Valentines Day present for the Serge mailing list.  
So, Happy Valentines Day to all of my beloved listsibs, and I hope you  
enjoy. It's unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes.  
Feedback: loved  
and worshipped at.  
  
***  
  
"...Chocolates? Nah, too cliched...After shave? Nah, he doesn't  
wear it...Camping stuff? He'd like it, but it ain't overly, uh, romantic  
like..." Ray Kowalski stood in the middle of the large department  
store, muttering to himself. It was February 13, the day before Valentines  
day, and Ray was feeling particularly frustrated. Which was why he was  
standing in the middle of a department store, muttering to himself.   
"...What do you get for a Mountie who is perfectly content to live  
in his closet of an office, for crying out loud..."  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Ray turned to find that a saleswoman had  
come up behind him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there, uh, something I can help you with, sir?" The woman  
blinked at him, the standard issue, empty saleswoman smile at full wattage.  
  
"Uh...no. Maybe. Yeah, yeah I need help." * _Oh, truer  
words were never spoken, Kowalski._*  
  
"And what are you looking for today?" The smile had gone up  
in power as the woman noticed just _how_ attractive the strange,  
muttering man was. Well, attractive in a sort of lean, bad boy, stubbly  
way.  
  
"I, uh, I'm looking for a Valentines gift for someone. My, er,  
my boyfriend."  
  
The smile fell a little. "Your, uh, boyfriend sir?"  
  
"Um, yeah. It's our, uh, first Valentines Day together, so I kinda  
want to get him something special."  
  
"Ah... I see. Well, how about chocolates or flowers?"  
  
"Cliched."  
  
"Oh. Um, aftershave?"  
  
"Doesn't wear it."  
  
"Um, how about some sort of jewellery. A watch or id bracelet or  
something. You could get it engraved."  
  
"Uh, doesn't wear jewellery, either."  
  
"Right. Okay. Well, then, a sweater maybe?"  
  
"Well, that's not overly romantic, is it? I mean, this is my boyfriend,  
not my brother."  
  
"All right. Fine. What does your ... boyfriend like, then?"  
  
"He, uh, he likes..." * _Me. Fraser likes me._ * Ray  
stopped as an idea struck him. The perfect idea. "Hey, could you  
direct me to the fabrics section?"  
  
"The, uh, fabric section?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's just over there, next to the hobbies section..."  
  
As Ray jogged off in the direction indicated, the saleswoman watched  
him go and muttered to herself. "What a strange man. He starts  
off looking for something romantic and special, and then ends up wanting  
to get the guy fabric? Weirdo..."  
  
***  
  
"Ray?" Fraser pushed open the door to Ray's apartment, and  
stepped inside. Placing his Stetson on the counter top just inside the  
entrance, he moved further into the room. In his right hand he clutched  
a large bouquet of roses, in the left a wrapped box containing his gift  
for Ray - a small, perfect, wooden statue of Ray's GTO, hand carved and  
painted by Fraser over the week before.  
  
"In here, Ben." Ray's voice floated out of the bedroom. Following  
the noise, Fraser made his way over to the open door.  
  
The flowers fell to the floor. So did the gift.  
  
Ray was standing in the center of the bedroom, completely naked except  
for the long, bright red ribbon snaking about his torso, shoulders, and  
neck before being tied in a bow at his throat. A small tag attached  
to the end of the ribbon, and Fraser could just make out the words "To  
Ben, Love Ray" written on it.  
  
Looking absolutely wicked, his sexiest smile curving his lips, Ray cocked  
an eyebrow. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ben."  
  
End.  



End file.
